Our fresh start
by LoveLiving2014
Summary: Ally and her sisters haven't had the greatest life but their leaving that all behind and moving to Miami. All they want is to start new. They'll face new obstacle's. some good, some bad. Take a ride and find out how they end up with new things. I mean having a cute boy next door isn't always good. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**(Ally's P.o.v)**

Hey I'm Ally Dawson, I'm 18, I live in Atlanta, Georgia and I have a 2 sisters but one is my twin sister named Cassidy. We aren't identical but we kinda look the same. I have brown hair with Ombre tips. Cassidy has blonde hair with a red shadow. The only thing we really have in common is our fashion and love for music. Well I used to love music now I cant even listen or look at music without crying cause, Our mom left us 8 years ago. We never got a explanation for it. She used to always sing to us before we went to bed. A year after she left my dad blamed us. He'd drink and got a girl pregnant. The girl was always nice to us. She never saw our father beat us though. When she gave birth to our half-sister, Gracie. She turned on us and left. My dad said all she wanted was a guy to give her money then she'd leave. So then we got stuck with Gracie as my dad would say. Once she left the beatings got worse. Cassidy was the one who would protect us both. She was the strongest one of us all. We got through it for 4 years until it was enough. I was the one who called the police and told them he was in the process of beating Cassidy. He's been in jail for 4 years now and is planning on getting out soon with the help a friend of his from jail.

That's why me and Cassidy are moving to Miami, Florida before he gets out and finds us. We plan to give Gracie a great life. She's 7 now and is very talkative. The only this about her is that she's got our dads eyes. Everything else is like her mom. She brings joy to us and I couldn't be any happier. Me and Cassidy are gonna be going to Marano High for the senior year while Gracie goes to 3rd grade. We're moving to a house by the beach so Gracie can go out and play. Cassidy is getting a job at a Diner to help may rent while I get a job at a music store. I didn't want to but Cassidy says I should since I'm good with people and loved music. She might just get a job there too for more money. We'll see.

"I cant believe we're leaving. I mean what am I gonna say to Johnny". Johnny is Cassidy's boyfriend. They've been together for a year. I used to and still don't think he's the one for her. She deserves someone who's actually gonna show some love. Every time I see them walking down the block it looks like Johnny doesn't even wanna be there. It sickens me. "Hello earth to Ally". I was pulled out of my thoughts by my sister waving her hand in my face. "Oh sorry I was just thinking oh how much better our lives will be when we leave". She looked at me like she wanted to cry but she looked away before anything could happen. "Well we better get some rest. Tomorrow we have to be up at 6". I nodded and got into my bed which is on the other side of this room where Cassidy's is. We sleep in the same room because I get nightmares at night and need Cassidy to calm me down. She's like my mom even though she's the same age as me.

All I can think about is what's its gonna be like to live somewhere else. Sure it wasn't the best here but I was still raised here. I started crying at the thought of leaving and then thinking that I was just like my mom. Leaving things behind that mean so much to you but knowing you have to. She might not of had to leave but she still did and left us behind. I know she loved us before she left. I don't if she does still but I have this feeling she does. Just then I felt the side of my bed go down. Cassidy puts me in her lap and rocks me back and forth. She does this every night when I cry. It started when we were 13. I got so scared when there was a thunder storm that I started crying. She comforted me like a mother should. I wish I was like her. Cassidy doesn't show much emotion but when she does you know its real.

"Cassidy what's wrong with Ally?" Cassidy looks behind her. I look over her shoulder to see Gracie in her PJ's standing by the door. "She's just nervous about starting school that's all". Gracie walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "It will be ok Alls". I smile at my name. She's the only one that calls me Alls. I just love her so much. So I stand up and pick her up. "Thanks Gracie. I'll tuck you in tonight ok?" She nodded.

When we get into her pink room I turn on her lamp by her bed. I set her down, turn on her music player that she likes to listen to quietly, and tuck her in. She snuggles into her stuffed bear. I kiss her forehead then am about to leave the room. "Alls, it will be ok. I love you". That brought tears to my eyes. "I love you to Grace". She likes me to call her Grace but only I can.

I leave her room and walk back down to our room. When I get inside I see that Cassidy is sitting up in her bed with her phone in her hand. "Well I just dumped Johnny but it feels nice". I smile and walk over to give her a hug. Just before pulling away she whispers in my ear. "Ally tell me it will be ok". I look her in the eye. "Cassidy everything will be fine. If we stick together. Now lets get some sleep. Love you". She smiles at me as I make my way over to my bed. Just before I drift off the sleep I hear a 'I love you too' back just before I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Ally's P.o.v)**

I woke up the next day from someone jumping on my bed. When I opened my eyes Grace was jumping on my bed. "Wakey wakey Ally". I laughed and grabbed her and tickled her. "The tickle monsters going to eat you!". She shrieked with laughter. Cassidy came in smiling at us. She was in black sweat pants and a red T-shirt. With her hair down already straight. I looked over at the clock to see it was 5:45.

"Ally we need to leave. I've got almost all the stuff packed in the car". We had two cars. One for both of us but when we needed the money for the move I decided I'd sell mine so we have enough money. I got up and put on some black short shorts, then I put on my black sports bra with my white crop top that says 'love' in black letters. I braided my hair last night so when I take it out, its all curly.

When I looked at Gracie I seen that she was wearing hot pink dress that had white polka dots on it with a white belt. She had pink sparkly flats on. Her hair was curled. She looks so cute. "Cassidy do you want me to pick something cute out for you while you get the rest of the stuff in the car?". She looked like she was thinking but then nodded.

While I was getting Cassidy's outfit ready I heard music come in out of no where. I looked over to see Gracie with my phone listening to the music. Its the song I listen to when I think of my mom.

_**I can be tough**_  
_** I can be strong**_  
_**But with you**_  
_** It's not like that at all**_  
_** There's a girl**_  
_** That gives a shit**_  
_**Behind this wall**_  
_** You just walked through it**_

_**And I remember all those crazy things you said**_  
_** You left them running through my head**_  
_** You're always there, you're everywhere**_  
_** But right now I wish you were here.**_  
_** All those crazy things we did**_  
_** Didn't think about it, just went with it**_  
_** You're always there, you're everywhere**_  
_** But right now I wish you were here**_

_**Damn, Damn, Damn,**_  
_** What I'd do to have you**_  
_** Here, here, here**_  
_** I wish you were here.**_  
_** Damn, Damn, Damn**_  
_** What I'd do to have you**_  
_** Near, near, near**_  
_** I wish you were here.**_

_** I love**_  
_** The way you are**_  
_** It's who I am**_  
_** Don't have to try hard**_  
_** We always say**_  
_** Say it like it is**_  
_** And the truth**_  
_** Is that I really mi-I-iss**_

_** All those crazy things you said (things you said)**_  
_** You left them running through my head (through my head)**_  
_** You're always there, you're everywhere**_  
_** But right now I wish you were here.**_  
_** All those crazy things we did (things we did)**_  
_** Didn't think about it, just went with it (went with it)**_  
_** You're always there, you're everywhere**_  
_** But right now I wish you were here**_

_** Damn, Damn, Damn,**_  
_** What I'd do to have you**_  
_** Here, here, here**_  
_** I wish you were here.**_  
_** Damn, Damn, Damn**_  
_** What I'd do to have you**_  
_** Near, near, near**_  
_** I wish you were here.**_

_**No, I don't wanna let go**_  
_** I just wanna let you know**_  
_** That I never wanna let go**_

_** (Let go, oh, oh)**_

_** No, I don't wanna let go**_  
_** I just wanna let you know**_  
_** That I never wanna let go**_

_** (Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)**_

_** Damn, Damn, Damn,**_  
_** What I'd do to have you**_  
_** Here, here, here**_  
_** I wish you were here (I wish you were here)**_  
_** Damn, Damn, Damn**_  
_** What I'd do to have you**_  
_** Near, near, near**_  
_** I wish you were here.**_

_** Damn, Damn, Damn (Damn)**_  
_** What I'd do to have you**_  
_** Here, here, here (Here)**_  
_** I wish you were here.**_  
_** Damn, Damn, Damn**_  
_** What I'd do to have you**_  
_** Near, near, near**_  
_** I wish you were here.**_

I try and listen to it when I'm alone. It gives me hope that someday our mom will come back. Cassidy doesn't believe she ever will but I have hope she will. Once Cassidy heard me listening to the song and told me to delete it of my phone and never listen to it again so Gracie never hears it. She doesn't want Gracie to get the idea that her mom will come back. I guess I forgot to delete it. "Ally do you ever with your mom would come back. Cause I do". I smiled at her and nodded then went back to picking Cassidy's outfit. When Cassidy came back in her outfit was sitting on her bed. We're leaving all the furniture here because the house were moving to has furniture already in place. I picked out white shorts with a red tank top for Cassidy. Reds her favorite color so I thought what the heck.

We got everything together then got in the car. I put a bag together for Gracie to use for long drive but I bet she'll sleep for most of the ride. Once we got in the car Cassidy turned on the radio which made me tired. Luckily Cassidy likes driving and doesn't want me too cause I'm going to sleep.

(9 and a half hours later)

"Ally we're here". I was woken up by Cassidy shaking me. When I open my eyes I see our medium sized house sitting in front of me. I see Gracie outside running around with some boy that looks her age. "Don't worry. He's the neighbors kid. I let you sleep a little longer cause I know you barely got any sleep last night". I kept my eyes on Gracie and that boy. "Come on. His parents should be coming back outside soon. They went to get there son. I guess he has a friend over". We got out of the car just as a man with brown hair and a women with blonde hair walked out their front door followed by two boy that looked our age. One had brown hair and the other had blonde. They walked over in our direction until they were in front of us. "Hello I'm Mimi and this is my husband Mike. This is our son Austin and his friend Dallas. We've already met Cassidy and Gracie. What's your name sweetie". She's so nice. It feels weird talking to a women older than me. Cassidy is the one who normally talks to people. "I'm Ally". She shakes my hand, then her husband does. His hand is tough. I jerk my hand back as soon as I felt his hand. I got strange looks from them. The blonde boy who's name is Austin kept staring at me. I wish I could just say that I cant trust anyone after what happened with my dad or that my mom left us so it's strange to talk to another women that could be the same age as her. If they only know our life.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Ally's P.o.v)**

So now its 4 and me and Cassidy are sitting on a patio set in the back yard of the Moon's while Gracie's playing on the swing set with Aiden. That's their little boys name and he's Gracie's age. I was kinda hoping there would be a neighbor kid around her age that she could play with, I'm just not used to having two adults around her. The last time I was with my dad he tried to attack Gracie but I stepped in front of her while Cassidy ran in the room and grabbed her taking her out of the room. That was when our neighbors heard my screaming and called 911. Cassidy answered the door even though she knows she's not supposed to answer the door when were having our punishment. When they took our dad away I promised Cassidy that he wouldn't be there anymore to hurt us and I intend to keep that promise.

"So girls what brought you to Miami?" Mimi said while bringing out some lemonade and cookies. I looked at Cassidy while she just looked down. "We just needed a break from Georgia and Miami seemed like a cool place". She nodded and smiled while Gracie and Aiden ran up to the table and grabbed some cookies. Gracie came over to me and sat on my lap while chomping on her cookie. I grabbed a lemonade and looked around to catch Austin's eyes on mine. Weird. We just sat there staring at each other until I felt Gracie poke my shoulder. "Alls can we go to the beach.. Please?" Gracie looked up at me with her puppy dog face. I looked at Cassidy. She nodded her head. "Would Aiden like to come with us?" Aiden grabbed Mimi's arm and tugged on it. "I guess. You two boys should go to. It's better than sitting in your room doing nothing." The boys looked at each other than at the beach. "The waves do look good. Lets go". The two ran inside followed by Aiden trotting along. "We'll be right back". We ran to our house and started to get ready

_(10 Minutes later)_

I'm getting things together while Gracie sits on the couch well more like bouncing. Cassidy's upstairs getting her swimsuit on while me and Gracie are already ready. I have a red bikini on with black polka dots. Gracie has a neon green two piece. It took forever to get her ready because she just didn't wanna put any sunscreen on. Me and her have fair skin and I know I don't wanna be with a crabby kid until the sunburn goes away. Anyway I just got done putting our towels in a bag, grabbing some toys for Gracie, and getting two lay out chairs so me Cassidy can relax. Cassidy comes down stairs in a blue and white stripped bikini. She's holding a umbrella for Gracie to sit under. We get everything then head out back.

As soon as we get out there Gracie ran for Aiden who was shoveling sand into his bucket. Me and Cassidy walked out onto the beach and set our stuff next to the boys stuff. There's no one here so I kinda figured it was there stuff.

When I get my chair set up with my towel over it I look out to see Austin running over to us with his board under his armpit. "Hey Ally, you wanna go okay with the kids. I'm done surfing for awhile". I hesitated but nodded my head. We ran over to Gracie and Aiden, who were trying to make a sand castle but failed everyone the water splashed up on it. Austin picked up one of Aiden's shovel and bucket.

He walked up onto the dry sand and plopped down. Gracie and Aiden didn't even notice him so I walked over and sat by him. I just sat there and watched him for awhile, he was struggling to make it stay standing until he just sat there playing with the sand. He is so child like but also kinda mature. We intended to come play with the kids but right now all I wish was that it was just me and him. I was pulled out of my thoughts by water being splashed on me. There was laughing going on behind us. I turned around to see Cassidy and Dallas laughing their ass off.

Oh there gonna get it. Austin had the same idea to because he ran for Dallas and they playfully fought. I just casually went over to the kids, hiding my bucket, and got a bucket full of water. She's lucky the waters so clear here or that'd be gross. Anyway I walked over to her, with the bucket behind me, and poured the water all over her. She screamed at the coldness. The boys looked over and started to laugh.

By now more people were here so when Dallas picked me up I was afraid fir what was gonna happen next. "Don't mess with my prank partner". Was all he said before he dropped me into a part where I couldn't touch. I started struggling while the others laughed but they must of seen I was drowning because the next thing I know I'm on my back on the sand. I coughed a little but then felt fine.

Dallas walked over to me. "Ally I'm sorry I didn't know you couldn't swim. I just thought since Cassidy did you did". I got up and stated walked back to the house. Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me to turn around. When I turned around Cassidy was still holding my wrist. "Ally calm down it was a joke he didn't know you couldn't swim. I thought you could to. We got swimming lessons together". Then everything hit me. Yeah I had swimming lessons with Cassidy but it's what happened a month after that changed it.

"Well maybe something happened that changed how I feel toward being under water. You don't have a clue what happened that night u left me alone with dad while you went to your friends house. It got scary but I knew I had to keep quiet about you sneaking out. He so mad he brought me to the tub and nearly drowned me. I did that all for you. So now I think about anyone else putting me on that same situation. I thought u told me you'd never let someone do something so critical again. So go stand up for them because they have no idea what kinda life we've been through and never talk to me again". I turned back around and ran inside crying.

* * *

**So this is my next chapter. Someone said how the could of been better and thank you but I did this story kinda off of how my life is and what I've heard from other peoples lives. My dad's not always around and my moms on the verge of leaving me and my sister so I wrote something to kinda get my story out. So I just thought I'd let some of you know how my life is kinda like. Thanks and review.**

**-LoveLiving2014**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Austin's P.o.v)**

It's been two days since Ally and her sisters moved here. I just woke up after Dallas called me telling me he was coming over. It sounded urgent, like last night when Ally called me and said she had to get out of the house. She'd been ignoring Cassidy since the beach. I finally got her to talk to me after I told her it wasn't a joke and he had no right to do what he did. Though last night she acted different. It was like she was gonna do something bad.

**(flashback)**

_ I was about to go to sleep when I got a call. Checking the caller ID I found out it was Ally. "Ally what are u doing calling me at 10:30?" She signed. "Can we meet up at the beach". I was about to say no and that its to late but I couldn't bring myself to it. "Sure". It sounded like she let out a sigh of relief. I hung up and went to get a yellow T-shirt on while I already had black sweats on. I grabbed my leather jacket then quietly left._

_Once I got to the beach I saw Ally walking around. I ran up to her and grabbed waist from behind then spun her around. She giggled. Ah her giggle I love the sound of it. She always brightens my mood when she's with me or even over text. So what if she's been here only for a day. I feel like I've known her my whole life. There's still things we need to do before I can make her my boyfriend. _

_I set her down and we started walking down the beach. It was dark but the light off the moon kinda lightened things up. You could tell something was on her mind by her posture. "Ally what's wrong?" She stopped and looked up at me. "Austin do you ever feel like you have to do something crazy in order to make someone else happy?" Where is this coming from? "Some times but not much". She keeps her eyes on mine. Then out of nowhere she kisses me. It felt like an electric shock had just went through me. We stayed like that for awhile until she pulled away. "Sorry. I know we just met but I just wanted to see if I was making the wrong decision". I was about to say something but she kept going. "I'm sorry. I should get going". Then she ran off. _

**(Present)**

I was just so confused. She didn't give me any answers. Did the kiss go wrong? What decision is she making? I have tons of them and I don't think she will be giving me any answers anytime soon.

Dallas barged in my room. Luckily I was sitting in my bed with sweats and a shirt on or that would of been akward. He looked like he'd been crying. "Ally's gone". My heart just broke into a million pieces. "Cassidy told me she woke up and was ready to work things out with Ally when she got downstairs there was a note from Ally saying that she left. I'm such a horrible person. I shouldn't of done that to her". He sat down and put his head in his hands. I patted his back. "Sure what you did was stupid but I know that we will find her. I will make sure of that". He looked at me and smiled. "Lets go to there house. I don't wanna have Cassidy do something dumb". We got up and walked outside to there house.

When we got there Cassidy was sitting on the floor in the living room with pictures sprawled out around her. She was listening to a song.

**When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry And curse at the wind He broke his own heart and I watched As he tried to reassemble it**

**And my momma swore that She would never let herself forget And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist**

**But darling, you are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception**

**Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul That love never lasts And we've got to find other ways to make it alone Or keep a straight face**

**And I've always lived like this Keeping a comfortable distance And up until now I had sworn to my self that I'm content with loneliness Because none of it was ever worth the risk**

**Well you are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception**

**I've got a tight grip on reality But I can't let go of what's in front of me here I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh**

**You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception**

**And I'm on my way to believing Oh, and I'm on my way to believing  
**

When the song ended she was smiling but crying. Dallas ran over to her while I just stood there. The song was about love but the first part got me. They don't talk about their dad or mom and by Ally's story about there dad. I'm guessing it's not good. But what happened to their mom. Still so many questions and I plan to get answers now.

* * *

**Thank you to who wrote that review. It made my day. My sister didn't stop smiling. So thank you again.**

**-LoveLiving 2014**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Austin's P.o.v)**

I walk over to the couch watching Cassidy sit in Dallas's lap with her head on his chest. "Cassidy you need to tell us what's going on with your mom and dad". She looked at Dallas. "You don't have to". What is he doing. Do they want to find Ally? "No you need to tell us. With this information we could maybe find Ally". She nodded. "Wait where's Gracie?" No one's mentioned her so I thought I would. "She's upstairs still sleeping. I don't need her down here worrying". Ok that's good. It's only Ally that I have to worry about.

"Anyway our mom left us 8 years ago. A year after she left my dad blamed us. He'd drink and got a girl pregnant. That's Gracie's mom. She was always nice to us. She never saw our father beat us though. When she gave birth to Gracie. She turned on us and left. My dad said all she wanted was a guy to give her money then she'd leave. So then we got stuck with Gracie as my dad would say. Once she left the beatings got worse. Ally would always say that I was the protective one and that she hated to see me get beat more. We got through it for 4 years until it was enough. One day Ally called the police and told them he was in the process of beating me. He's been in jail for 4 years now and is planning on getting out soon with the help a friend of his from jail. Well he's probably already out. But that's the reason why we left. So we could give Gracie a good life". She was crying by the end. Dallas held her tight while she cried into his chest.

"Thanks Cassidy. That might just help. What if your dad found you guys and took her". Cassidy sniffled then shook her head. "She left a note. Here let me go get it". She got up and walked to the kitchen then coming back with a small piece of paper. It read.

_Dear Cassidy,_

_Now you're probably wondering why I'm writing this to you. Well I left. I'm going some place to help get better. Maybe things will be better once I'm gone. You wont have to worry about me so much anymore. Just take care of Gracie and make she no one hurts her. Dad's out of jail. It was on the news. He said he was looking for us to make things right again. Don't believe him. If he does anything to try and get you guys back. Don't. Please tell Austin that I'm sorry for running off after last night. It's just I want him to be happy. Thanks. _

_Love Ally_

Why would she think I wouldn't be happy without her. If she felt those sparks then she knows I'm very happy with her. I just hope she's ok. Just then Gracie walked down the stairs holding a stuffed teddy bear. "Austin!" She ran over to me and hugged me. "Hey Gracie". I set her on my lap and saw Cassidy looking at smiling. "Where's Alls?" The smile on Cassidy's face faded. So I stepped in to help.

"She's out at the store". Cassidy looked at me and mouthed 'thank you'. "Can we go get Aiden?" Oh crap I forgot that Aiden's at school. I was gonna skip school for a couple days. Dallas must not be going to he can stay with Cassidy and of course Cassidy's not going because of Ally. "He's at school". Gracie gave me a questioning look. "Why am I not in school?" I looked at my phone to see it was around 8:30. School started at 8 so if she wanted to go she wouldn't miss much. "Come on lets get you ready. I'll take you to school". Cassidy gave me a worried look. "This way she wont be around to worry". I whispered to Cassidy.

When I got into Gracie's room it was neon pink. It wasn't that big but it was the right size for her. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed out a pink tutu with a white shirt that said 'Love Pink'. I quickly ran over to her and picked her up putting her over my shoulder. "Ahh Austin! Where are we going?" After walking into the bathroom I set her down. "You get dressed while I go get you something to eat. After you get dressed start to do your hair ok?" She nodded while shutting the door.

I ran down stairs and grabbed some eggs. Dallas came in with something in his hand. When I got a good look at it, I could see it was a necklace. He finally knew I was looking at it and looked kinda embarrassed. "I'm too scared to give it too her. It's either I'm scared or she's not in the mood. Like now she's so sad I couldn't give it to her now". I laughed. "I think she'd like some cheering up right now so maybe you should give it too her. She'll love it man. Just wait though until I get upstairs. I don't wanna see no making out". He laughed at me while I finished cooking the eggs.

I quickly put them on a plate and ran upstairs. After I sat the plate on the bed I opened the bathroom door expecting to see Gracie getting ready but she wasn't. She was crying. That made my heart break even more. She had her outfit on but nothing else done. "Gracie what's wrong?" She jumped then looked up at me. "Austin I know Ally's gone".


	6. Chapter 6

**(Austins P.o.v)**

"what do you mean Gracie. How do you know where Ally is?" She took a deep breath in. "Well right after u went down stairs I was gonna go all Cassidy for help. When I got downstairs I heard Dallas and Cassidy talking about how Ally left. I know now that the one person I could trust left".

A tear went down her cheek. I ran over and kneeled down in front of her. "Gracie you can trust me. I will make sure we get Ally back and fix everything". She nodded then hugged me tightly.

Out of no where anger rose inside of me. Cause of them Gracie has to deal with her sister being gone. "I'll be right back ok?" I quickly got up and stormed downstairs to see Cassidy hugging Dallas. He must of given her the necklace. That doesn't matter right now.

"Well if you're done getting all giggly eyes with each other we have other problems to deal with like the fact that you guys don't keep your mouth shut about Ally and now Gracie knows. You were so worried about her knowing and getting scared well you made her scared just like you guys made Ally leave!" I yelled at them. Cassidy had tears in her eyes. Dallas was angry though.

"You know what Austin just because Ally isn't here so you can be happy doesn't mean you need to being everyone else down. Maybe its time you start thinking someone other than yourself".

That took me of guard. How could he say that. "I'm taking Gracie to my house. We'll wait there for Aiden then I'm going to go get Ally back". I ran upstairs not waiting fir a response.

When I got up to Gracie's room. She was finishing up her eggs. "After you're done eating we're gonna go over to my house and wait for Aiden. Ok?" I left out the part about Ally. I didn't wanna get her hopes up. "What about school?" I keep forgetting about that. "Its to late to go now and plus they're probably not doing much". She nodded then yawned. "How about you go change into something more cozy". I said while tickling her a little. She giggled then ran into her room.

After awhile of sitting outside of Gracie's room I heard a piano start to play from inside. I opened the door just a little and peeked in. Gracie was sitting at a little piano that was, I'm guessing was made for her in a pair of sweats and a tank top. I could tell she was crying while she kept playing. After awhile she started to listen. So I just stood there and watched.

**_I try to sleep as long as I can_**  
**_ I pull the covers over my head_**  
**_ I pray there's some way_**

_**That life could skip a day to Monday**_  
_** I try to count my blessings**_  
_** It's a long, long list**_

_**For a girl who has so much**_  
_** There's so much that I miss on days like this**_  
_** I wish I could go to town**_  
_** Buy you a card**_

_**That says 'I love you' inside a heart**_  
_** And one that makes you laugh**_  
_** Pick you flowers from our yard**_  
_** You can set 'em in the window in a Mason jar**_  
_** Dad will take our photograph**_  
_** One two three**_  
_** Smile, say cheese**_

_**Oh I wish it could be that way**_  
_** Every mother's day**_  
_** Maybe someday I will let go**_  
_** But right now I'm still hanging on**_  
_** Maybe one day God will bless me**_  
_** With a daughter of my own**_  
_** I'll have love I've never known**_  
_** She could go to town**_

**_Buy me a card_**  
**_ Says 'I love you' inside a heart_**  
**_ One that makes me laugh_**  
**_ She'll pick me flowers from our yard_**  
**_ I'll set 'em in the window in a Mason jar_**  
**_ And dad will take our photograph_**

**_One two three_**  
**_ Smile, say cheese_**  
**_ Oh I wish it could be that way_**  
**_ Every mother's day_**

**_One two three_**  
**_ Smile, say cheese_**  
**_ Oh I wish we could be that_**  
**_ Every mother's day..._**

I stood there in complete shock. She's amazing and that song made me tear up a little. I was busy wiping my eyes that I didn't notice she was crying really hard. I ran out to her and set her on my lap on the floor. "Shhh. It's gonna be ok". She just kept crying. I patted her back. "Hey did you write that?" She shook her head no. "Ally had written it before we came here. That's her book of songs". Ally can write songs? I'd love to hear more. "Is it about her mom?" She nodded. "We're gonna for a ride around town right now ok. We can get Aiden after school. Ok?" She got up and quickly grabbed the book before hopping outside.

I got up to follow her. When we got downstairs, Cassidy and Dallas were sitting on the couch looking blank. Well that was until they saw me and Gracie. "Austin you cant-" I cut her off. "Yeah I can. She doesn't need to sit around here and watch you too kiss or cry. It's hurting her the most so I'm taking her out to get her mind off things. So if you don't mind we'll be leaving now". I picked Gracie up and brought her out to my car. After getting her in the back seat I got in the front and started up the engine and driving away. "Wanna go get some ice cream?" She nodded excitedly.

**(10 Minutes Later)**

We've been driving around town while eating out ice cream. I'm already done but Gracie's still working on her's. I turned around of corner and heard something so I rolled down my window to hear a guitar and someone singing. There was a crowd at the end of the street to I drove down there. I quickly got out and got Gracie out. We pushed through people. When we got to the front I couldn't believe my eyes. It looked like Ally. She had dyed her hair black and had some purple streaks in it. There was a boy next to her. I got angry seeing her with another boy. She must of seen Gracie because her eyes became wide. "Umm that's it for now guys. Bye". She was about to run away into the house that was behind then but I stopped her.

I remembered Gracie had Ally's book so I went over to her and grabbed it. When I turned around Ally was still standing there looking like she was gonna cry. I grabbed the guitar from the boy who gave me a glare but I didn't care. I set the book on the stool Ally was sitting at and quickly memorized the lyrics.

**_I always needed time on my own_**  
**_ I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_**  
**_ And the days feel like years when I'm alone_**  
**_ And the bed where you lie_**  
**_ Is made up on your side_**

_ **When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_  
**_ Do you see how much I need you right now?_**

**_When you're gone_**  
**_ The pieces of my heart are missing you_**  
**_ When you're gone_**  
**_ The face I came to know is missing too_**  
**_ When you're gone_**  
**_ The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_**  
**_ And make it OK_**  
**_ I miss you_**

_**I've never felt this way before**_  
_** Everything that I do reminds me of you**_  
_** And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**_  
_** And they smell just like you,**_  
_** I love the things that you do**_

_** We were made for each other**_  
_** Out here forever**_  
_** I know we were, yeah, yeah**_  
_** All I ever wanted was for you to know**_  
_** Everything I do, I give my heart and soul**_  
_** I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

**_When you're gone_**  
**_ The pieces of my heart are missing you_**  
**_ When you're gone_**  
**_ The face I came to know is missing too_**  
**_ When you're gone_**  
**_ The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_**  
**_ And make it OK_**  
**_ I miss you_**

She was crying by the end of it. I quickly put the guitar down and just stood there. "Alls. Please come home. I miss you and I know Gracie does. Please come home so we can be together". Everyone in the crowd awed. Ally started walking over to me but then that turned into a run. She ran into my arms. I spun her around. It felt like a fairytale. If only someone didn't have to ruin it.

* * *

**So this chapter was longer than my others but I just wanted to have then find Ally. This story isn't gonna end after they find her. They still have to go to school which will be. Review. Thanks**

**-LoveLiving2014**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Ally's P.o.v)**

It felt so nice to be in Austin's arms but Johnny tapped on my shoulder breaking us apart. "Ally we need to get these people off the lawn before he wakes up". Oh right. "Thanks for coming now if you don't mind we need to go so if you could leave. Thank you". Everyone soon cleared out except Austin and Gracie.

"Austin you need to get Gracie out of here before-" I was cut off by the front door to the house slamming shut. "What are you guys out here. Get your ass's back in there". He said fuming but then looked at Gracie.

"Oh look at who came to see her daddy". That's right its my dad who is standing at the front door in sweats and a nasty tshirt. "She didn't come to see you. In fact she's leaving now". Gracie looked up at me with scared eyes. Austin's head got in my view. "Yeah she's leaving and so is Ally".

My dad walked forward and grabbed Austin. He got in his face. "My daughter is staying with me whether you like it out not". He pushed Austin and walked toward me. He pulled my hair so I was walking up the driveway. Johnny was being pulled my his other hand.

Right as we were about to reach the door my dad fell to his knees. When I looked behind him I seen Austin and Gracie running over to us. I have Austin a confused look. "This chick threw the large rock at him". He pointed to Gracie. I smiled but that faded when my dad tackled me to the ground.

I knew I wad bleeding from the scrape but I didn't stop fighting. Austin and Johnny were trying to get him of off me. My dad swung at Austin. Knocking him in the face. Austin fell to the ground in pain. Johnny still tried getting him of off me.

I heard sirens but they were to far away. My dad hit Johnny in the gut which made him lose his balance. My dad got up and went for Gracie. I tried to get up but something was holding me back.

He picked her up from underneath her armpits. After she screamed a little I heard a grunt. When I turned my head he was on the ground holding his private part. For once our smallness comes in handy. I closed my eyes are a minute but once I opened them there was two police cars and two ambulance sitting in the front. I was picked up and set in the ambulance just as everything went black.

**(Cassidy's P.o.v)**

I cant believe Austin just took my sister. I only had Gracie left now their both gone. Dallas has been really sweet but it's hard to be happy now. We were looking at more pictures when my phone rang. It came up Johnny. Why would be ex be calling me. I answered it anyway.

**Bold/Cassidy, **_Italic/Johnny_

**Hello?**

_Cassidy?!_

**What do you want Johnny. We broke up remember I don't think I can-**

_No its not that. Your sister is at the hospital with Austin. Don't worry I'm watching after Gracie while they get them looked at._

**Thanks for calling I'll be there in about 5 minutes.**

_Ok hurry Gracie's starting to cry for Ally and I don't know what to do._

I hung up, grabbing Dallas's hand while dragging him out the door. He looked confused but I just kept running until we reached his car. I grabbed the key out of his pocket, knowing they were there. He got in before me. Once I was in that car we were squealing down the road.

It took at least 5 minutes to get to the hospital. I ran inside and asked the front desk lady where Ally Dawson was. "She's being checked out on the 3rd floor. You can go up there, there's a young man with a kid up there waiting for you". I turned to see Dallas right next to me. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. We ran to the elevators. Once we were inside I couldn't stop shaking.

I had to ask so many questions. Like why's Johnny here? Why did Ally run away? Is she gonna be ok? So many things are running through my mind that I didn't even notice that I was walking to the waiting room. I saw Johnny sitting in a chair with Gracie on his lap. Once Gracie saw me she ran for me. I picked her up and squeezed her tight. "Cass what's gonna happen to Alls". I just walked over and took the seat next to Johnny.

Dallas came over and sat next to me. We were sitting in a couch so I put my head on his shoulder. I looked over at Johnny to see him smiling at us. "So why'd you know about Ally". He looked away and frowned.

"I was sitting at my house back in Alaska and your dad came barging in with a gun. He was asking were Ally was. Saying he had some unfinished business with her. When I told him were you were he took me with him. He said I would be help. So once we got here he got an abandoned house and kept me there while he looked for Ally. I guess he found out a way to get Ally's new number and threatened her. She came right to him. He beat her right when he saw her. I had to watch. It was so hard but he tied me up so I couldn't do anything. He left this morning and me and Ally thought we could get some money then leave soon. So we went outside and Ally sang some songs while I played a guitar. Austin came with Gracie and fought off you dad with me help. It was this girl who knocked him down though. So that's how I am here".

Wow. Now all I need an answer to is, Is Ally ok?


	8. Chapter 8

**(Cassidy's P.o.v)**

I was sitting with a sleeping Gracie on my lap. We were still in the waiting room. Dallas went to see Austin because it turns out he just has a black eye and a broken nose. I just cant help but think this is all my fault.

If I hadn't put more pressure on her, she wouldn't of had to tell the whole beach what happened to her. I'm so stupid sometimes! She has to be ok. I cant take care of Gracie by myself.

Just then a doctor comes out. "Is there someone here for Ally Dawson?" I stood up with Gracie in my arms. "That would be me". He smiled but I could tell it was fake.

"Ally is going to be ok but she got cut pretty badly. We've got it all stitched up though she's awake now. She keeps getting to stressed. All she's been saying since she's been awake is how she has to make sure Austin is ok. So we'll have to keep her in the hospital until sure she's all stressed out. If you want you may go see her but-" That's all it took for me.

I nodded and ran down the hall. They told me where she would be when I first got here. Ally was laying in the bed freaking out on the people on the TV when I got in there. I stood there for a good minute until she finally saw me. "Oh hey Cass. How my sisters?" I nodded. There was a chair on both sides of her bed. So I went and set Gracie in the one while I went to the other.

"Ally you had me worried sick. You're lucky Austin cares so much about you to go out and be determined to come back with you. When I saw you were missing I felt like it was all my fault if I didn't pressure you into telling basically the whole beach about what dad did to you then maybe you wouldn't of left". I was crying by the end of the sentence. Ally had a weird look on her face

"Cass. What are you talking about. Hey did you fall in blood or what's up with your hair?" She's acting really weird. The Doctor from earlier came into the room. "What's wrong with my sister? She's acting all goofy". The doctor looked at Ally who was about to poke herself in the eye but I grabbed her hands.

"I was gonna say that we are gonna keep her in the hospital until she's all stressed out. We had to give her laughing gas to distract her from the pain and stress. With all the stress she wont get any better and wont be able to get out of here sooner. It'll rub off in about 30 minutes to an hour. When it does rub off don't stress her then". I nodded slowly still holding her hands.

"Hey doc can get me that handsome boy I heard the nurses talking about earlier". My head snapped to look at her. "What were they saying about this boy?" She smiled. "They were saying how he's just down the hall and that he's blonde. He got beat up by a old guy. They kept saying how cute he was. I'll be the judge of that". That last part made me laugh.

"I can go get him. I know he has a cute friend". She got all excited while I got up. Just before I left the room and I turned around to make sure Gracie was still sleeping. "Oh and his names Austin". I said before leaving.

I looked down the hall to see Dallas standing by a door. He looked at me and smiled. I ran over to him. We hugged and once we pulled away I got lost in his eyes. He started leaning in which I found myself leaning in too. Once our lips touched I felt a million sparks go through my body. We finally pulled away and when we did we were both smiling like idiots. But his idiot smile is cute.

"So what's going on with Austin". I pointed to the closed door. "Oh he's get changed and talking to the detective. Then we're gonna go down to Ally's room. That's all he's been talking about". Awe. "Actually Ally told me to come down here and get him. I guess the nurses in Ally's room have been talking about him and Ally wants to see the 'hot guy'.

Dallas was about to say something when the door opened. Out came a running Austin with some detectives behind him. "I'm going to see Ally". He stopped and turned around looking at me. "I might need help to find her".

I walked up to him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Austin she was all stressed when she woke up that they put her on laughing gas. So she's kinda fuzzy on some people's names. Like she just think of you as a hot guy that the nurses were talking about. The doctor told me that it should rub off in 30 minutes to an hour. When it does we need to not stress her out. When she gets better with the stress then she can leave. Alright?" He nodded slowly.

I started walking down the hall. Once we reached Ally's room you could hear her from the hall. "Haha you're one funny little sister!" We walked in while Ally was laughing and Gracie was smiling. "Look who I got". Ally looked at us. Once she saw Austin she flipped her hair to the side and tried to lay like a girly girl. I heard Austin chuckle while he went over and hugged her. She had a shocked look on her face. "Wow a hot guys hugging me!"

"Well thanks but you're not so bad yourself". She blushed. Austin sat in the chair that I was sitting in earlier. Dallas walked over and sat on the floor. I followed him and sat on his lap. He put his arms around my waist while I put my head on he shoulder.

"Are they dating?" Me and Dallas looked at Ally then at each other. Are we?

* * *

**Well there's the next chapter. Sorry it took forever. I've been going to counseling with my family and we're actually making progress. Anyway if any one you fellow fanfictioners wanna write a story or One-shot with me. Just PM me and we'll think of something. Alright see ya :)**

**-LoveLiving2014**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously on Our fresh start:**_

_**I started walking down the hall. Once we reached Ally's room you could hear her from the hall. "Haha you're one funny little sister!" We walked in while Ally was laughing and Gracie was smiling.**_

_**"Look who I got". Ally looked at us. Once she saw Austin she flipped her hair to the side and tried to lay like a girly girl. I heard Austin chuckle while he went over and hugged her. She had a shocked look on her face. "Wow a hot guys hugging me!"**_

_**"Well thanks but you're not so bad yourself". She blushed. Austin sat in the chair that I was sitting in earlier. Dallas walked over and sat on the floor. I followed him and sat on his lap. He put his arms around my waist while I put my head on he shoulder.**_

_**"Are they dating?" Me and Dallas looked at Ally then at each other. Are we?**_

**_Now:_**

(Cassidy's P.o.v)

After looking at each other for a while. Dallas had the nervous look in his eyes. I looked at Ally so I wouldn't have Dallas see the hurt in my eyes. He probably nervous that I wont take a no. I'm fine without a boyfriend.

I mean I thought I wouldn't be after Johnny but I realized that I don't need someone to make me happy... But I would be freaking overjoyed if Dallas said that we're dating cause he's really cute and just makes me happy every time I see him.

"Well is someone gonna answer me?!" I could still feel Dallas's eyes on me but I kept mine on Ally. "Will you give us a second?" Dallas didn't wait for a answer. He just got up pulling me with him and bring me out to the hallway.

Once we were out in the hallway Dallas put his hands on my shoulders. "Cassidy I really like you but I don't want to rush into anything unless you're not comfortable with someone after your past. Just let me know".

Right after he said that I smashed my lips to his. He responded right away. We pulled away when we needed air. "I like you too. It's sweet that you're concerned about me being uncomfortable with someone but I had a boyfriend while my dad was in jail. He made me feel kinda safe. I just wish I had you there in the past because you make me feel like no one can hurt me. I would love to give us a try".

"Well then... Cassidy Dawson, Will you be my girlfriend?" I almost started crying. "Yes!" He picked me up and spun me around. "We better get back inside. I don't want Gracie to get worried". We walked back into the room holding hands.

When we got back inside Ally was talking about something while Austin was trying to keep up with her and Gracie just looked confused. When Ally saw us she smiled so big. "Ohhhhhh they're dating!". Austin gave us a questioning look. "Yeah we are dating".

"Awe that's so sweet". Ally started clapping while Gracie ran out of the room. I was about to run out when Dallas grabbed my arm. "Let me talk to her". I nodded while he ran out into the hall.

**(Dallas's P.o.v)**

I ran to the direction of where I thought Gracie went and sure enough I heard crying. It came from the stairs. When I turned the corner I saw Gracie crying on the steps. She saw me and just covered her face more with her hands. I walked over and sat next to her but she just scooted over.

"Hey you wanna tell me what happened back there?" She shook her head. "Gracie it'll feel better if you talk about it". She peeked through her hands. "Why are you afraid of me?" She got a guilty look on her face. "I don't hate you or Austin... It's just I'm afraid that you two could be like my dad. I watched my sisters get beat up until I was 4. It was torture. I know you guys wont be like him but I still have this feeling that you could be. I'm sorry Dallas".

She gave me a hug. I picked her up and set her on my lap. "You know what.. My dad used to beat me but my mom called the cops once she found out. I wouldn't talk to anyone for a year because I was afraid of being hurt. Until my mom brought me to someone who I could really open myself up to. Now my mom's married to another guy that I'm proud to call my step-dad and a step-sister. If my dad would have never beat me. My life wouldn't be perfectly fine right now".

She smiled and buried her face into my chest. Just then a flash went off. We looked up to see Cassidy looking at her phone worriedly. When she saw us looking she put it behind her back. "Oh hey. I wasn't taking a picture of how cute that is... Ok maybe I did but I thought the flash was off. Stupid phone!"

I stood up with Gracie in my arms and walked over to Cassidy. "It's ok. I think it was cute too". She smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Then she looked at Gracie. "So are you ok with us dating now?" Gracie nodded and smiled at me. We walked back to Ally's room hand in hand while I was holding Gracie.

When we got back to the hallway of Ally's room we heard some yelling. Cassidy ran into Ally's room but came back out and was ready to cry. "She doesn't wanna be here... and its all my fault".

* * *

**So this is the next chapter.**

**Review :)**

**PM me if you wanna write a one-shot or story together :)**

**-LoveLiving2014**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously on Our fresh start:**_

_**When we got back to the hallway of Ally's room we heard some yelling. Cassidy ran into Ally's room but came back out and was ready to cry. "She doesn't wanna be here... and its all my fault".**_

**Now:**

**(Cassidy's P.o.v)**

When I ran into Ally's room. She was holding the Doctors visor and was yelling at him. Austin was trying to help but it was to hard for him. If I would've listened to her then none of this would of happened. I'm such a bad sister.

"Cassidy don't think about yourself like that". Dallas walked up to me and gave me a hug. I just realized I said that out loud. He set Gracie down to hug me better. Gracie hugged my waist. "Cass it's gonna be okay. Like Dally said, you have to go through the rough times to get to the great ones". I smiled down at my sister.

"I'm gonna go try to calm her down. Will you take Gracie down to the cafeteria, she doesn't need to see this. Here's some money". Dallas grabbed Gracie's hand and grabbed the money but put it back in my pocket. "I got money". They turned around and walked down the hall.

When I got into the room Ally was freaking about how she's in the hospital. Austin looks scared. The Doctor must of left because he's not in here. "Hey Ally". When Ally saw me she looked a little mad. I went over and grabbed Austin's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Go down the cafeteria. Dallas and Gracie are down there". He nodded quickly and ran down the hall. I walked back into the room and sat in the chair next to Ally. I grabbed her hand. "Listen Ally. I'm sorry. You have no idea. When I woke up this morning I was scared out of my mind. I thought I lost you forever. If I would of been a better sister then you wouldn't of left to protect us from dad. Please talk to me".

She looked at me and started to cry. I got up and hugged her tight but not to tight. "You have no idea what it was like to see him again. He made me pack a bag and get in his car. I knew I had to protect you guys. You're always the one protecting Gracie and I. It was my turn to act like a sister. I'm just glad that he's in jail and we can start a new life".

"I'm glad too. Now lets get to business... You like Austin?" She looked at me shocked. "What noooo... Where did you hear that?" I laughed. "Even when you're crazy I can still tell that you actually like him". She looked confused now. "Lets just say that you called Austin cute and sexy". She blushed and laughed with me.

We just sat there for what seemed like hours but was only 45 minutes. Soon the boys came in with Gracie on Austin's back. Me and Ally both smiled at how Gracie laughed when Austin took her off his back while him and Dallas were tickling her. It was so cute.

Dallas came over and pulled me up, then sat down and put me on his lap. "You're really light". I smirked while motioning for Austin to come sit on my lap. He came over and sat down on my lap and let me tell you. He's skinny but with the muscles it's kinda heavy. "Ok now you're not light. Austin get off". Austin pouted.

"Why?! Cassidy told me to come over here". I pushed him off. "Yeah to crush Dallas not me". He smiled and walked over to the other chair next to Ally. Gracie went over and sat on his lap.

I just smiled at how Gracie looked with these boys. She's been through so much for a little kid that I'm surprised Dallas got her to open up to him. Sure me and Ally went through the same thing but she went through it as a child and had to see us get beat. I still cant believe that's how our life was. So many things have happened to us that it's scary.

Another thing we have to face is... School. Gracie's going tomorrow while I stay with Ally until she gets out which we wont know when that will be. The doctor said it should take at least 2 days for her stress to be under control but that's only if she doesn't freak out.

"So Gracie are you excited for school tomorrow?" She nodded and smiled. "I cant wait. I'm so excited to make new friends and Aiden will there so it will be even better". We all smiled. "So when are you girls going to school?" That was Austin. "Well I'll go once Ally gets out but until then I'm gonna stay-". "

"Umm can Austin stay with me until I get out. So you can go and get a feel of the school". I looked at Ally then Austin who was nodding. "I guess that will be alright". Ally smiled wide and grabbed Austin's hand.

This is a big change. I've never left my sister. We made sure we were in all the same classes at school. It's gonna be hard but I know Austin can make my sister happy one day.

* * *

**Hey guys! So here's some news I have to tell... I'm moving out and going to a place where there are kids my age who need help and a place to stay. It's not a adoption center or a group home. It's just like a hotel except I'm gonna live there until my parents have proved that they are worthily enough to take care of me and my sister. Luckily they have a computer there and I can bring my laptop. I'm gonna need more follows, favorites or reviews in order to continue this story. Same with Our little problem. I might not update for a while but I'll try my best. Bye!**

**-LoveLiving2014**


End file.
